1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sulfido(disulfido)bis(N,N-substituted dithiocarbamato)W(VI) complexes. More particularly, this invention relates to compounds of the formula WS(S.sub.2)(S.sub.2 CNR.sub.2).sub.2 which are mononuclear, seven-coordinate, neutral W(VI) complexes containing only seven sulfur atoms in the W coordination sphere.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Hanewald and Gattow in "Uber Chalkogenolate. 97[1], Wolframthioxanthate," Z. Anorg. Allg. Chem., 471, 165-174 (1980) disclose the preparation of eight coordinate, mononuclear W(IV) and W(V) alkyl thioxanthate complexes. The W(IV) complex is cationic and the W(V) is neutral. Other investigators have prepared dinuclear W(IV) and W(V) compounds containing 1,1 dithiolato ligands.